This invention relates in general to methods and systems for controlling the dynamics of a vehicle.
Generally, vehicles include a variety of base systems, such as, for example, engine/powertrain, brake, steering, suspension, etc. Most vehicles include advanced vehicle stability control systems that control one or more components of the base systems to perform auxiliary functions. These advanced vehicle stability control systems may include, for example, antilock braking systems (ABS), slip control systems (SCS), traction control (TC), roll control (RC), vehicle stability control (VSC), enhanced stability control (ESC), advanced suspension control (SUSP).
Typically, these advanced systems are controlled by a programmed electronic control unit (ECU). The electronic control unit utilizes information from various vehicle sensors that measure dynamic characteristics of the movement of a vehicle, such as acceleration, yaw rate, pitch rate, roll rate, steering angle, vehicle braking action, vehicle drive train operation, and the like, to control operation of various components of the vehicle, for example, to improve handling or safety. Examples of components that may be controlled by one of the advanced systems are suspension actuators, engine/powertrain transmission, steering actuators, vehicle brakes and other like or known similar components.